craytelfandomcom-20200214-history
Anonymous (Revenge)
Anonymous is the first and premiere episode of Season 1 of Revenge. It aired on January 18, 2015. Plot Drew Savage and his crew finds their first day back at college being ruined by a mysterious stalker that has made them the laughing topic of the semester. Thinking it was an attack from jealous students, they try to let the incidents pass but when things become more serious, they start to take matters seriously as they try to find out who has been trying to bring them down. Summary Mia Griswold drives her car to her best friend, Summer Hsu’s house. She picks her up and head to Riverdale Academy, Riverdale’s top private university, as they sing out to the radio. They are on their first day back in their junior year. They meet with Drew Savage in the campus lounge with Darius Lunsford, Drew’s best buddy and teammate in the football team. Kim Eggleston and her boyfriend, Erick Crescent, meets up with them. Together, all six of them are known as the elite crew in their school, one of the most popular students. They plan to hold the first party of the semester at Drew’s mansion. They all then head to class. While in class, Summer gets covered with purple paint that exploded from her backpack, where she finds a note that says “Let the Games Begin”. She storms out of the class and heads to the shower room. At the same time, Drew is at the shower after his football practice. He finds that all the towels are gone and when looks for one, he finds snakes on the floor. He sees the words “Not so tough anymore, huh?” on the mirror and runs out without any clothes, only to find students outside. Students take pictures of him and he runs off to the janitor’s closet. Mia and Kim gets covered in pig blood when they went to the theatre for their class, and finds the words “Bloody Bitches” on the wall painted with blood. After school, they meet up at their usual spot by the field bleachers. Kim, Mia, Summer and Drew talk about their embarrassing day. Darius and Erick then shows up showing a video to the crew of them drunk and doing stupid things. They all talk about how this maybe an attack from jealous students. They also share the notes they receive. They then get called to the Dean’s office. They got away with just a warning. The next day, they continue with their daily routines when they see a freshman student, Robbie Woodruff, alone in the bleachers. They ignored him and went to talk about the party, to make sure their popularity doesn’t go down. They are then interrupted when one of the light posts in the field started sparking and falls over the bleachers, barely missing them. On the post is a note that says, “Embarrassment is just the beginning of my Revenge.” Robbie then approaches them, and they tell him the story of the pranks on them. They all try to forget the incident and runs before anyone sees them, and gets blamed for the accident. Robbie promises not to tell anyone. The next day they, including Robbie, meets up at the parking lot after school and talks about the texts and emails they have been receiving from the mysterious figure, that they decided to call Anonymous. They plan to head to the library when Erick goes back to his car to grab something. He gets into the car while the crew waited outside the library, when it suddenly explodes into a ball of fire, causing the other cars to alarm. Kim tries to run after Erick but Drew and Darius stops her. The paramedics and police arrives. Erick lived alone as both his parents died, and so no one was there to hear the bad news, except for the crew, who’s been with them since they were kids. The following week, they attend Erick’s funeral where Kim breakdown while lowering his coffin on the ground. They crew, with their new member Robbie, head to Drew’s mansion and at the guest house where they usually hang out, they see blood on the door that wrote, “I hope his death shows how serious I am with Revenge” with the sign “- Anonymous”. Cast Main Cast Guest Stars * Brett Dier as Erick Crescent * John Hannah as Mr. Wellington Anonymous Notes * "Let the Games Begin" - Written to Summer on a paper found in her backpack. * "Not so tough anymore, huh?" - Written on the misted mirror to Drew. * "Bloody Bitches" - Written in pig blood on the wall to Kim and Mia. * “Embarrassment is just the beginning of my Revenge.” - Written on the light post that almost fell on the crew. * “I hope his death shows how serious I am with Revenge” - Written in blood on Drew Residence's guest house. Category:Episodes Category:Revenge Episodes Category:Revenge Season 1 Episodes